


Snowman

by chartreuserpent (kofiakii)



Series: Nine Days with Drarry before Christmas (December 2020) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Special, December 2020, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Microfic, Romantic Fluff, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28072530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kofiakii/pseuds/chartreuserpent
Summary: "Let's build a snowman!" the messy-haired guy beamed at the blond. Harry always loved winter, he loves the coziness that it brings whenever that season came around but Draco seemed to think otherwise.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Nine Days with Drarry before Christmas (December 2020) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056464
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Drarry Microfics





	Snowman

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short microfic for my series, nine days before Christmas. Hope y'all enjoy reading it! Kudos and lovely comments will always be appreciated <3
> 
> Say hi to my Tumblr too! (@chartreuserpent)

“Let’s build a snowman,” Harry said joyfully, he really loves winter. He gets to see the pure white snow, he gets to eat more biscuits and drink more hot chocolate near the fireplace, he'll get to set up a Christmas tree and decorations in his and Draco's shared flat, he gets to just relax and laze around every day with cozy sweaters and soft blankets. And lastly, he gets to cuddle with Draco all day.

“Yeah, let’s do that.” his lover said, smiling at him and fondly looking at him. But on the other hand, Draco isn't really fond of winter, he's sensitive to temperature changes. He easily gets cold or sick, but when he first spent winter, back then winter of October 15th with Harry, Draco seemed to leave a quite good impression of the said season ever since then.

"After this, what should we do?" Draco asked his lover, patting the snowman that they created, he sniffs as he felt his nose getting cold. Harry looks at him with a hint of concern on his face, "We should go home, no?" Harry asked for assurance and Draco smiled at him a bit and nodded. Harry walks up to him and throws his hand at him, holding him tight. Draco snaked his arms around Harry's waist and begins to walk, holding each other for warmth and comfort. 

Harry looks up to Draco once again and giggled at Draco's complexion, the blond's nose is tinted with beet red from coldness, he likely to guess the guy will catch a cold or fever even if the two of them still didn't go home. "Draco, the red-nosed ferret--" Harry sang, he was cut off by his own laughter and choked a little in his own spit. Draco jokingly glared at him but smiled afterward and laughed with him. Harry teased his lover by pinching the blond's nose, Draco secretly loved this, Harry giving him attention and showing him his way to show affection.

Harry slips out of Draco's grip and stopped on walking to fix his scarf, Draco looks back at him but continued walking smirking as he hears Harry yelled "Wait up-" He looks at Harry in his peripheral vision and saw Harry struggling to catch up on his pace and also struggling to run in the snowy path. Draco wanted to stop and wait for Harry but his mind says otherwise, although he wants to walk with Harry and assist him, afraid that the clumsy raven-haired man tripped.

And by the thought of that, Harry yelp at the back which made Draco turn around to check up on him, Harry really tripped, face down. Draco fights a wide grin but it just broke off as a burst of laughter, Harry looks up at him and glared at him with snow all over his face and spectacles. Draco smirked at the latter and walks closer to him, "You clumsy brat," Draco said as he helps Harry get up. Harry just laughed at him and sends him a bright grin. "I told you to wait for me, you owe me cuddles and s'mores," Harry huffed at him as they walk again, hand in hand.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry," Draco said, pretending that he's annoyed by the fact that he'll get to cuddle with his lover. But as he looks down at Harry and the latter's just facing forward and trying to catch the snowflakes like a child, he smiled to himself. He loves Harry's childishness,

He likes how Harry snuggled close to him whenever they're lying on their shared bed, he likes how he sees Harry observing his biscuits and hot chocolate, he likes how Harry always invites him to create a snowman that'll soon melt after. He likes everything about Harry and the latter's favorite season. Draco hates how season just come around and begin the just end after months to begin another one.

Draco really hates the concept of endings and beginnings but with Harry, Draco doesn't seem to know if the two of them have endings, but if they were, Draco would just work his way from the beginning just to end up with the raven-haired guy. Something that Harry taught Draco is that endings are new beginnings so he shouldn't be scared to face it because Harry assured him that the two of us will face the new beginnings together.

By that, Draco seemed to enjoy the winter season like Harry always did. How great it is, winter, Christmas and coziness, a snowman that'll eventually melt and endings followed by new beginnings.

"Let's build a snowman again tomorrow!" Harry suddenly beamed at the blond, voice full of excitement and joy, the blond smiled at him genuinely and said, "Yeah, let's do that,"


End file.
